


【黑月】所以我沒有開口

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 28





	【黑月】所以我沒有開口

他是被一陣敲門聲給驚醒的。

準確來說，是砸門聲。

來人似乎就是有什麼在凌晨三點鐘必須做的決心，鍥而不捨地砸，又不發一語。

沉睡中的寧靜被他吵醒，本該避開蟬鳴騷擾的都市大樓陷入人為噪音中。

床邊月島給自己留的那盞夜燈沒有任何增添勇氣的作用，畢竟有連環殺人魔闖入家裡這種戲碼，會比在黑暗中不知所措的好。

他掀開被子坐起來，荒謬的砸門聲還在繼續。

月島回憶自己有惹過些什麼人，然後發現惹過的人太多，索性放棄。還不如理一理牆上蓬亂頭發的剪影。

翻身下床。再一會兒這個動靜也許就會引來鄰居們的抗議，應付那些三姑六婆還不如讓他去死。

常日里，會在深夜造訪的只有一人，但不用說砸門，說話都沒怎麼大聲過一句。

該不會是不知道打哪來的神經病吧？

冷氣使夏夜的地板也很冰涼，月島趿拉著拖鞋走到玄關，站那往貓眼一看。

是他認識的神經病，月島咽了口唾沫。

外頭黑尾單手撐在牆上，低著頭沒有繼續動作，不知道是聽見了月島的腳步聲還是單純砸累了。

看來深夜訪客改變了造訪方式。月島的手放在門把上猶豫著要不要開。

現在打開，就代表著自己即將失去後半夜的睡眠，雖然他可能本來就無法擁有……但至少會是一個平靜、安寧的夜晚，不用試圖拿沐浴乳來掩蓋自己身上的味道，隔天也不必換掉床單和睡衣…

門把轉動，月島將門拉開一個縫，“怎麼來了？”

黑尾的家就在對門。

那人應聲抬頭，眼球充血，模樣狼狽得前所未見，“無路可去。”他說。

搪塞用的荒唐答案。月島在他身上嗅到標準的心碎味道和頹喪氣息。大概深夜買醉並沒能醫好他的病，現在跑到他這里買春。

醉鬼力氣很大，他的皮鞋卡進門框，肩膀一撞，輕而易舉就突破了月島螢的第一道防線。黑尾的神色不明，似醉非醉，緊盯著月島，月島被他火燎燎的眼神看得發毛，渾身不自在。

“你是來做愛的嗎？” 月島不得已開口。他受不了這種獵人盤算著如何烹飪獵物的眼神，既捉摸不定又危險。

他問的同時，在心底收回了剛剛的買春論，畢竟黑尾是不付錢的，兩個人是商量好的床伴。不過月島現在估摸著自己是對方免費的雞，而黑尾這只鴨可貴了，要耗他一顆真心。

“我是。”

真是好不意外的回復，月島以為這個衣冠禽獸還會裝一下，顯然不，他會出現在月島面前就是受本我驅使。

做愛這個詞看來刺激到他。黑尾走過來將月島螢架到鞋櫃上，強硬地擠進對方的腿間，赤裸裸的交配姿勢，月島的氣息一下亂了。

無數次的性愛，黑尾曾經將他壓在牆上乾，按在沙發里操，廚房浴室衣帽間，當他們相互貼近的時候，身體就已經反射性地準備迎接一場性愛洗禮。

就像現在。還未意識過來，他的身子就順從地雙腿大張，接納了黑尾粗暴直接的行徑，任由那雙手順著滑嫩的腿摸上去，暢通無阻，況且月島螢睡覺從不穿褲子。

他悄悄看向黑尾，那雙眼神晦暗不明，月島弄不清他今晚突然的造訪。

如果作為戀人，那麼在隔著一個月後沒見的今天，他們會摟著彼此熱吻，急切地唇舌交纏、耳鬢廝磨，但作為炮友，黑尾只要知道怎麼挑起月島的欲望，讓他同意被操就好。

他顯然很擅長。

乾燥溫熱的掌心在大腿間色情地掐捏，讓本來白皙的肌膚被疼愛成粉色。

一路摸索到敏感的腿根，又酥又麻，月島已經忍不住想到被黑尾壓在身下乾的畫面，欲仙欲死的快感，撕心裂肺的疼痛。

那隻掌心熱得舒服，流連在肌膚上還偏不碰中間。輕蹭過毛發的感覺在精神上被放大了百倍，月島忍不住眷戀，久違的肉體溫度讓他原先準備的推拒台詞被迫取消，上了癮似的像被觸碰，又覺得自己賤得慌。

“今天不..不要進來，” 聲如細蚊，是不合時宜的要求。驕矜如他，月島揚起頸脖的弧度也優雅。

他堅持自己拒絕的理由是欲求不滿的羞恥感在咆哮。他覺得自己的道德早在黑尾和前妻重新開始見面，卻又和自己沉淪性愛的時候徹底成了死灰。

“為什麼。” 黑尾的硬熱抵在月島的小腹，語氣絲毫不迷惑，高溫的鼻息打在耳窩，月島躲不開，在他身下顫抖。

“…沒有為什麼。” 有的，是有的。答案在月島為他一次次拋棄的良知上，在黑尾濃重的酒氣之下。

無視月島方纔的提議，黑尾品味著前菜，尤其鐘愛他纖細的頸脖。

濕潤的唇反復舔咬，叼住他的喉結像扼住要害的掠食者。

月島的手緩緩地攀上對方的胸膛，是徵求同意的示弱，溺亡在黑尾帶來的快感前，他的最後掙扎和放縱。

黑尾頓了頓，月島妥協：“口交、或是腿交吧。”

“69。” 黑尾聲音沙啞。

沉默一會，月島低聲說了句可以，他靠到黑尾的肩上。

黑尾掐住他柔軟的臀部，把乖順的月島提進了房間，樣子難得看上去有些猴急。以往的溫柔總是磨得月島頭皮發麻，他覺得被欲望驅使的黑尾更好。

兩個人的喘息聲交錯，火熱的身軀陷進帶著涼意的床里，月島一個機靈。

黑尾在他肩頭惡意地啃咬，留下了深淺不一的齒痕。

月島身子瘦，在鎖骨肩膀那樣的地方近乎皮包骨，特別敏感，禁不起逗弄，但黑尾卻對於他病態的骨感有種執念，總反復在那幾處折騰。

月島不知道的是，被啃咬的他面色潮紅，說著不喜歡的話，身體卻不自覺越貼越緊，乞求著更多的愛撫，但黑尾懂得這是月島式的求歡，月島越抗拒的他越要狠狠地折騰。

麻癢滲進骨里，月島雙眼失神，被奪魂蝕骨的滋味凌遲。

“月，” 黑尾叫他的名字，低沉沙啞的聲線蠱惑對方與他一同墮入深淵。

月島聞著他身上的酒味，撇頭躲避，但黑尾持續呢喃著，沒有理由地，喊著他的姓氏。

連靈魂都無路可逃的月島怎麼可能溜得掉，黑尾將他整個人困得死死的，僅僅是被喊著姓氏就足以令他心頭膨脹、甜得不能自己。

打從心底，月島不自禁去取悅他。

主動將雙手送到那人的昂揚上，照著黑尾喜歡的方式，緩慢擼動，那人發出贊賞的喟嘆。他想起黑尾說過，他的手指非常纖細，白皙柔軟，就像女人的一樣漂亮。

而他悲哀地感覺受到了稱贊。

作為回報，黑尾吸住了他的乳頭，舌尖壓著打轉， 月島不自覺挺胸，口裡泄出呻吟。

本該是女性才有的酥麻快感涌了上來，他腦中一片混亂，有黑尾在疼惜他的錯覺，但大概率是因為他也習慣這麼服務他的前妻。

如墜冰窖。

絕對的低溫中燃燒起了妒火，月島迷濛的雙眼徒然瞠大，伸手猛地抓住黑尾的發，將他向後扯，越遠越好。

“別舔了” 月島在喉頭嘗到火藥味，苦澀的，他覺得自己大概是奢侈地想要一個甜蜜的吻，”我不是女人。”

黑尾抬眸看他，在月島的身下緊攥一把，惹得對方悶哼出聲，“我知道你不是女人。”

“我知道。”

他頭埋進平坦的胸脯，與女人的柔軟和蓬鬆截然不同，月島的胸骨硬邦邦的，毫無美感，黑尾蹭著蹭著在那乳尖上重重咬了一口。

“啊——” 月島驚呼，身子劇烈顫抖，突如其來的刺痛和屈辱令他生出一種幻覺——黑尾在懲罰他。

下一秒黑尾的行動更加驗證他的揣測。

沒有緩沖，他倒轉過來，跪到月島的手臂兩側，俯下身，兩只手臂迅速卡住月島的大腿 ，不給對方任何逃脫機會，色情的姿勢要做什麼已經很明顯。

月島忍不住閉上雙眼。感受到黑尾勃起的陰莖正對準在他面前，那股若有似無的熱氣噴張在肌膚上，喧囂著存在感。

他還能嗅到咸腥的雄性荷爾蒙和難以忽視的、屬於黑尾的氣味，一顆心臟怦怦亂跳。

熾熱的吐息噴灑到敏感的會陰處，讓那塊肌膚起了雞皮疙瘩。

月島看不見對方的動作，卻莫名被那視線燙得羞恥，不自覺扭起了腰躲避，黑尾眼睛發紅，性器立刻猛漲一圈，在他看來就是赤裸裸的勾引。

從下向上舔了一口月島的柱身，月島臊得一個機靈，悶哼出聲，馬眼滲出更多的液體。

黑尾間不容緩地含住了月島挺立出水的柱身，結結實實地給他做了個深喉。

“啊…哈…唔——” 月島剋制不了地叫出來。

火熱的口腔靈巧的舌，他的臀部猛烈顫抖，如同放浪的求愛。

從來沒有這項經驗，被口交的快感又太過直接，辛辣的酥麻感直沖腦門，刺激得月島幾乎繳械，睜開了眼。

眼前的陰莖顯然已經完全勃起，硬得不行，猙獰的充血。

強烈的視覺刺激和身下的快感交織著，月島抖著身子，指尖緊掐黑尾的大腿，深吸幾口氣，張著嘴含住黑尾的龜頭，軟舌壓了上去。

突然的服侍令黑尾低哼，身軀猛地一震，月島願意吞吐他性器這個事實讓黑尾險些爆炸。

直到被包裹住，他才知道那張平時冷言嘲諷的嘴裡竟是如此溫熱。還很奢侈地想看一看月島努力張開嘴，容納自己的模樣。

它太小巧了，就連吃草莓蛋糕都是小叉子一口一口，由粉嫩的舌尖親自捲進去。

忍不住挺動胯部往裡頂，月島嗚咽著，兩手摳抓他的大腿，舌頭被頂得無處安放，最直接的反應卻是更加硬挺的小月島，在口腔被黑尾的陰莖抽插侵犯的同時，也越發的興奮。

黑尾舔舐他的根部，把那一點點的淺色絨毛舔得晶亮，月島無法抑制地提著臀向上送，好尋求更多的觸碰，他當然不知道這樣正中了對方下懷。

簡直是送上門的大餐。

黑尾掌心發力掐著他的臀肉向上舉，粗糲的舌面碾到了月島的穴口。

“唔…嗯嗯…” 月島瞪大水汽迷濛的雙眼，臀尖不停地顫，想推開黑尾卻做不到。

他上頭的嘴裡塞得滿滿當當，自顧不暇，下邊被舌頭滑溜地鑽進臀縫中，反復舔弄著皺褶。

厚重的舌有隱約探入的趨勢，月島的腳趾間蹦得死緊。黑尾在後庭的觸碰喚醒了他想被進入的欲望，在黑尾將舌尖徹底伸入時射了出來。

高潮後的身軀敏感無比，蘇爽地抖動著，月島的腮幫子早就酸了，黑尾將陰莖從他嘴裡抽出來，拉起一條銀絲，滴在了月島的嘴邊，他還在重重地喘息平復，無暇顧及對方。

但黑尾沒有要讓他休息的意思，他從衣兜里掏出了套子，牙齒利落撕開包裝。

“喂喂，你、你乾嘛？” 月島慌亂出聲，抓住了黑尾的手，他看見對方的性器還興致高昂地抬著頭，蓄勢待發，咽了口口水，“不是說好今天不進來的嗎？”

“那是你說的。” 黑尾撥開他的手，一次塞了兩指進去，月島立刻蹙起眉。

黑尾覺得很性感，指節往裡捅，他知道那是月島爽到的表情。每次他進入，月島的表情都十分痛苦，前面還顫顫巍巍地滴水。

“嗯..哈..” 月島制住他的手根本用不上力，黑尾的指頭才進去他的腰就軟了半截，低低地喘。

黑尾加足馬力，手指摳弄抽插，把他整個臀尖都弄得濕噠噠的。

月島仍沒有放棄推著他的手，只是坨紅的臉色和潮濕的眼角無法增加他的說服力，更別說那張殷紅的嘴邊還殘留白濁液體。

“別、別進來。” 他的聲音里還有欲望的殘留，月島無路可退，肩膀靠在了床頭，但黑尾還在逼近他，手指甚至已經進入了四根。

大約是久違的性愛，月島的身子格外敏感，腰一縮一縮地顫，隨著黑尾指頭蠕動的節奏抽搐，無法剋制地雙腿大張，以致於只能在嘴上求著黑尾饒過他。

“今天為什麼這麼堅持？” 黑尾問他，指尖猛地刮過月島那點，月島啊的叫了聲，特別淫蕩，他卻將手指抽了出來。

“因、因為…” 月島努力平復氣息。甬道里空虛下來，他卻還合不攏腿，私密處一片泥濘不堪。

黑尾沉著眸子看他，看著那個蜜口濕潤柔軟，邊緣捨不得地張合著，像是渴望硬物的填充將它澆灌，氣息越來越粗重，月島顫顫巍巍地拿手去遮，看上去欲蓋彌彰地更色情。

“別看了…因為早該要..結束了。” 月島的睫毛潮濕，一雙眼睛卻儼然恢復了清明，就像平時黑尾隔著那副眼鏡看他一樣，拒人於千里之外的淡漠，看得他一陣氣血上涌。

“結束、結束什麼？” 黑尾報復性地抓住月島的腳踝，用力就往自己這邊拖。

月島蹬著腿全力掙扎，“夠了、你他媽啊——”

收縮的蜜口終於如願以償地被撐開，月島蹬著的腿瞬間綳直，揚起頸脖的模樣不再游刃有餘。

“你不是問我說、我是不是、來做愛的嗎？”黑尾的龜頭抵了進去，軟肉濕熱緊致吸住了他。

月島皺眉閉起眼，似是承受了極大的痛苦，他再也忍不住，嘴唇微張卻只剩下輕喘。

“我就是來操你的。” 黑尾粗暴地全根沒入。

月島狹窄的甬道立刻飢渴地裹住他，諂媚地貼上來，一下下地吮吸住他陰莖的模樣，像是要把他的魂也吸出來，令人銷魂，就跟他的人一樣，令人上癮。

“黑尾鐵朗，你這、混賬啊…哈…” 月島的聲音染上哭腔，阻止不了身體對於性愛的反應。

對方的挺弄猝不及防就開始了，月島呻吟著，忍不住就想獻媚，撅著屁股求操。

這樣的本性被黑尾深深的瞭解，他抓著那雙腿激烈瘋狂地操乾，胯下撞擊臀瓣的力道很大，濕濕黏黏的液體牽拉開來又撞在一起，月島喘著，罵他，最後乾脆浪叫出聲。

“啊…哈..黑尾…” 月島呻吟，“你…射了趕緊滾…”

整個床鋪都因為黑尾凶悍的頂撞晃動，月島覺得自己要被撞散架了，黑尾微翹的柱身反復磨蹭著最爽的那個點，雙眼早就迷離失神，啪啪的聲響蓋住了他喉間斷斷續續地呻吟。

陰莖發狠地在里頭肆虐，月島其實很想親密地用腿圈住對方的腰，但在酣暢的抽插中他沒敢表現這種泄露自己情緒的依賴，他張著腿，雙手也無處可抓，抬起又放下，黑尾正好見著，抓過來握扣進了手心。

柔軟的手掌肉，雖然纖細，但仍比女人厚實的指頭，黑尾捏著那手，拇指疼惜地搓了搓，然後才一愣，被握住的月島也是。

不知道是誰先。

五指緩緩地松開，又溫柔地插進了對方的指縫，十指緊扣。

冷氣房中的溫度仿佛再次攀升，回到潮熱的夏天。

月島的嘴間只剩下悶哼，和他緊貼在一起的體溫很高，黑尾大汗淋漓，汗水不斷從頸脖流下，月島也因為劇烈運動著，面色很紅，但一直到掌心相握的那刻，才融化了這個原先孤寂的夜晚。

原本粗魯的操乾慢了下來，黑尾俯下身，將月島的長腿架到肩上，除了交合的那處，兩個人原本鮮少碰觸的肌膚都結結實實地貼在了一起，他開始密實短促地抽插，月島和他胸膛緊貼，那雙濕潤的圓眼小心翼翼地抬眸看他。

黑尾剋制著往上頭親的欲望，盯著人挑釁似的往裡頭頂了頂。月島撇開頭，本就泛紅的臉色鋪上了別的什麼，帶著他整個人都惹人憐了幾分。

黑尾卡住他的下巴，掰過來直面自己。

“你他媽，” 黑尾頓了頓，沒再說下去，因為月島流淚了。

眼淚就這麼一發不可收拾地流出來，黑尾還箭在弦上，十指與他相扣著，只能騰出一手為他撥開碎發，抹一抹眼角的淚。

月島的眼睛通紅濕潤，看起來委屈巴巴，就是不願意與他對視，飄忽著。

“你他媽…是不是喜歡我啊？” 黑尾的聲音很低，那人聞言扭了扭腰似是想逃。

黑尾掐住他，安靜地等待月島回答，像在配合他不願面對的態度，好像這樣對方就能將這件事當做悄悄話說與自己聽。

他的性器渴望更深的進入，黑尾挺腰，想把兩個囊袋也撞進去。

月島扣緊手不讓他抽走，黑尾其實也沒有這個打算，倒是見著對方難得的坦蕩。

早已摘去戒指的無名指空蕩許久，陳舊的戒痕從來沒有被抹去，黑尾發現在月島的心底也是如此。

溫柔地笑了出來，即使黑尾自己沒有意識到，他的操乾變成了兩個人的做愛。

月島抬手為自己擦掉滑落的眼淚，因為黑尾根本沒有好好幫他擦，只是反復地摩挲他的眼尾，弄得他發癢。

“怎麼不說話？” 黑尾又問，他的眉眼在今天第一次柔和了下來。

“喜歡嗎？” 親在月島的下巴，腰胯技巧性地頂弄著，果然對方的氣息再一次亂套。

因為黑尾溫柔下來的動作，月島無師自通，自己乖乖地搖動屁股去蹭他的性器，好得到更多快感。

黑尾又要開口時，月島閉著眼仰起脖子，淺吻了他的唇瓣。

溫熱的鼻息噴灑在黑尾的鼻尖，他嗅到月島獨有的那個味道，伸過手，壓過月島的後腦勺，將舌頭送進了對方嘴裡，細細地品味他們的第一個吻，下身不自覺加速挺動，月島破碎的呻吟也被他拆吞入腹。

最終黑尾在狠戾的一發猛乾中射了出來，月島夾著腿，死死扣著他喘，手不再無處可抓，用力地掐在黑尾的肩背。

黑尾來回摸了摸月島夾住他的大腿，心裡柔軟，嘴上卻不饒人，笑道，“還想再來？”

那雙腿應聲松開，黑尾順利從他身體里退出來，剝掉保險套打了個結扔到垃圾桶。

對方的視線一直跟著他，黑尾走出去，在西裝外套里摸索出了煙，然後回到了房裡。

月島直視著他，沒有掩飾，就那麼一絲不掛地躺著，模樣慵懶，沒有要動身清洗的意思，黑尾坐到了床頭。

“你還沒回答呢，小月。” 黑尾吸了口煙，吐出來，看上去就和平時一樣，但月島只瞥了一眼，沒有說話。

黑尾的調情的和他人一樣，是包裹著糖衣的毒品，月島總是無限上癮。

一個人的時候，他在這張床上甚至不知道該睡右邊或左邊，現在黑尾坐在床頭，第一次沒有在打炮完之後提褲子走人，也令這張床頭一次看上去如此擁擠，突然顯得從前空蕩得難以忍受。

“不回答嗎？” 黑尾挑起月島的下巴。

月島喉結上下移動，嘴唇微動。

“那我只好…”黑尾拉起那塊被他們踹到腳邊的被子，躺回了床上，月島盯著他，漸漸安心地放鬆下來。

“那我只好在這里等到你回答咯。”


End file.
